The present invention relates to a gel containing at least one polysaccharide and to a process for the preparation of such a gel.
Various applications of the technology of high hydrostatic pressures for the treatment of food products are known.
European Patent Application Publication No. 0 429 966 (KK MEIDI-YA SHOKUHIN KOJO), for example, describes the application of a high hydrostatic pressure treatment to fruit-based products such as marmalades, jellies, compotes or purees, with the aim of ensuring that the colour and taste of the fruits entering into their composition are conserved without having to subject them to a heat treatment.
French Patent Application Publication No. 2 703 566 (OVI S.A. and SOCIETE FALIERE FOIES GRAS) describes a process for the treatment of foie gras by high hydrostatic pressure under cold conditions, in order to avoid the melting of lipids which would be caused by a traditional heat treatment, for the purpose of conserving it.
European Patent Application (i.e. supply initial capitalization) No. 94102349.1 describes a process for the manufacture of cooked pork meats such as frankfurters with a low fat content, which comprises an intermediate treatment at high hydrostatic pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,877 describes a process for the manufacture of a food gel, in which an aqueous mixture is prepared containing all the ingredients which are to enter into the composition of the gel, including an emulsifier in dispersion and a starch rich in amylose which is gelatinized under conditions which make it possible to release a suitable amount of amylose, this amylose is complexed under hot conditions with the emulsifier and the mixture is made to set by cooling.